Project Summary/Abstract: Little is known about the cellular interactions within the human macula/fovea. This is especially true for interactions between retinal glial cells and retinal neurons ? interactions likely important to understanding retinal degenerative diseases including Macular Telangiectasia (MacTel), a form of age-related macular degeneration (AMD) in which it has been proposed that a defect in the Mller glial cells may be at play. Mller glia cells are relied upon to regulate ionic balance and neurotransmission, maintain metabolic stasis, constitute the blood-retinal barrier, among multiple other essential neuroprotective functions. An increasing focus has been on the dependence of retinal neurons on Mller cell based L-serine biosynthesis since retinal neurons (as do neurons throughout the CNS) lack the rate limiting biosynthetic enzyme PHGDH. L-serine synthesis is essential for lipid metabolism and maintenance of mitochondrial function. Not only have metabolomics studies implicated alterations in the L-serine metabolic pathway in the development of MacTel but genome-wide association/GWAS studies have linked alterations in the PHGDH gene with early onset MacTel. Not surprisingly, alterations in the normal relationships between neurons and glial cells feature prominently in maintaining normal retinal function and are implicated in the etiology of multiple forms of retinal degeneration. In recent years, electron microscopic (EM) techniques have been developed such that it is now possible to reconstruct pieces of retinal tissue down to the membrane level. Termed connectomics, it is possible to cut and collect on tape, thousands of serial sections, and image specific regions of the sections with an EM that has multiple beams, allowing for 61 images to be obtained simultaneously. Software methods for aligning the images into a single 3D volume have also been developed. To date, this connectomics approach has not been applied to gaining an understanding of pathological changes that underlie retinal degenerative diseases. The first aim in our current proposal is to determine the structural features/changes in glial-neuronal relationships and mitochondrial health involved in MacTel. These studies will focus especially on the cristae structure of mitochondria, mitochondrial degradation, and the relationship between Mller cells and the photoreceptor axons and synaptic terminals. We have made significant progress in making the typically lengthy connectomics workflow more efficient and tailored to analyzing the basis of a neurodegenerative disease. Using our targeted high-throughput connectomics approach our second aim is to perform parallel analysis of our genetically similar 79-year-old donor eye and other retinas using methods refined from our experience working with our 48-year-old donor eye. In summary, we are confident that our targeted high-throughput connectomics approach will enable us to efficiently extract relevant ultrastructural data from multiple diseased and control retinal samples. In future, having the ability to perform efficient large-scale ultrastructural studies will provide a pathway to understand the cellular basis of retinal degenerative diseases.